Hogwarts: 1976
by So Electric
Summary: The story of Hogwarts in 1976. Long chapters! The first year of Lily and James. Hopefully this will be a series of five to seven stories.Lily is not gorgeous and smart and she’s not a dork. Not every girl wants James. Not a typical fic.Lots of races


Story: 1976: Hogwarts Chapter: The Sorting Hat, New Friends, An Announcement, and Detentions Author: Legwarmerz (My name is Jade, please address me as that) Summary: The story of Hogwarts in 1976 when The Maurauders ruled the halls. The first year of Lily and James. Hopefully this will be a series of five to seven stories. They won't really all be novel-length. Lily is not gorgeous and smart and she's not a dork. Not every girl wants James. Not a typical fic. Also, doesn't go through the whole Diagon Alley, letter thing starts at the Sorting. Characters of several races and ethnic origins and nice, long chappies. A spin-off of my other story: You Just Do. Chapter Notes: Lots of cussing in the end, that's it.  
  
"Evans, Lily." Lily Evans took a deep breath and walked up to the tattered hat. She tried hard to get her unruly mass of red curls underneath the hat. Finally, she cocked the hat sideways.  
  
"Lily Evans... Muggle aren't you," the Sorting Hat whispered in her ear.  
  
"Not anymore." Lily replied angrily. "I'm a witch now... can you please sort me... Everybody's looking at me and it's freaking me out."  
  
"No need to get snippy. Hmmm.... you're not very intelligent, are you?"  
  
"I am too. Just because I don't like to read doesn't mean anything..."  
  
"Extremely loyal...I'm thinking Hufflepuff."  
  
"I'm thinking you should hurry up."  
  
"Well...not Ravenclaw and not Slytherin... Hufflepuff it is..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Wait! Gryffindor. Definitely Gryffindor."  
  
A table of kids draped in red cheered loudly. Lily turned red and took a place at the far end of the table. An exotic-looking girl turned to Lily. "I'm Victoria. Victoria Aaron. I'm a first-year too but I knew I'd get in Gryffindor. My mum and dad got in Gryffindor too plus both of my older sisters. What's your name?" Lily pulled her hair back with one hand afraid to look messy in front of the pretty girl in front of her. "Lily Evans." Lily studied the girl's straight, crazy-colored hair. It was straight and curled under at the ends, when you first looked at it, it was ebony but when she turned her head, it became brown and then dark red and then honey-colored. It was very strange, but very pretty. The girl had light brown skin and slanted, greenish-brown eyes. Her black robe fit her perfectly and she wore expensive-looking sneakers underneath her robes. Lily continued to talk to Victoria and learned that Victoria's mother was Thai and her father was black. She also learned that Victoria's older sister, Anneliese was head girl and her other sister, Raven was in the very popular teen witch singing group "Bewitched!" Suddenly, the room became very quiet.  
  
"Prime Minister's son!" whispered kids. "James Potter!"  
  
"Who's James Potter?" Lily asked Victoria.  
  
Victoria wrinkled her nose. "Yuck. I've known James since we were babies. Our dads play Exploding Snap together. He's a total jerk, he's always playing tricks on me and my sisters with his best friend, Sirius Black." A tall, muscular boy with jet-black hair, ivory skin and warm blue eyes stood up as soon as James was sorted into Gryffindor. "Victoria, baby? Did I hear my name?" Victoria rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Sirius you did. I was just telling my friend, Lily here about what a jerk you are." Sirius made a mock-hurt face. "Victoria, we could make beautiful babies together!"  
  
Victoria's mouth swung open in shock. "Sirius, you freak!" She took a spoonful of peas and flung them at him. Sirius was appalled. He just sat for thirty seconds while Lily and Victoria doubled over with laughter. He picked up a biscuit slathered in margarine, honey, and grape jam and pitched it at Victoria's head. Victoria ducked and it hit Martin Patil in the eye. He, in turn, smashed a plate of mashed potatoes in Mira O' Shelly's face.  
  
"Food fight!" shouted Remus Lupin. Teachers ran around and tried, in vain, to calm the students. As Lily ducked and tossed, she realized that the school year was going to be very interesting.  
  
Sirius' older brother, Conan, a prefect, led the first year Gryffindors to the common room where an old man dressed in poor, farmer's clothes hung in a portrait. Lily, in awe, watched him converse with Conan quietly. They finally reached some sort of agreement. Conan stood up straight and whistled using two fingers. "Listen guys. Password's 'groovy'." The first years nodded solemnly. They walked into a spacious room complete with portraits of famous Gryffindors, a crackling fire, and comfortable furniture.  
  
Lily noticed James, Sirius, and Remus chatting in hushed tones. She nudged Victoria. "Victoria, what do you think they're gonna do?" Victoria shrugged but looked thoughtful. She stepped into the girls' dormitory for a second then retrieved a picture that she refused to show Lily. Victoria pulled James to the side and showed him the picture. His eyes popped out and his mouth dropped. He made a dissatisfied face and returned to his circle. Victoria put the picture away before returning to Lily.  
  
They were talking when they heard an incessantly loud scream. "James Potter and Sirius Black, I hate you!" a harried-looking girl with her hair on fire screamed. Her hair flamed as she released an earsplitting cry. Another girl helped her distinguish her hair. Both girls returned to the girls' dormitory. James and Sirius were doubled over with ceaseless laughter, obviously feeling no pity for the poor girl.  
  
Lily and Victoria also went in the girls' dormitory. The girl whose hair had been on fire cried into her pillow as her friend patted her on the back. "Poor dear." Her friend murmured. "It was so embarrassing!" the girl sobbed. Lily glanced in the mirror and patted her own curly, auburn hair braided into thick, wild pigtails. She was suddenly glad she still had it. Victoria was seated next to the girl's friend. "Known James all my life and every year he gets more annoying." She said grimly. "What's your name?"  
  
Fire-Girl sat up and Lily noticed she had still had beautiful, shoulder- length, white-blonde hair. "It took me years to grow it to my knees!" she cried. The girl had very large, black eyes and extremely tanned skin. She was a little plain, but still pretty. "My name is Aurelia O'Reilly, but everyone calls me Rory." She said, sniffling tears back and extending her hand.  
  
Her friend was very, very pale-skinned and had bouncy, shiny, shoulder- length, black hair paired with light-colored turquoise eyes. "My name is Pieta DiBlasio. My nickname is Etta." She said, grinning with a friendly air. Victoria and Lily introduced themselves eagerly and the girls became fast friends.  
  
The next morning, Lily and Etta woke up early and were dressed and showered before Rory and Victoria even woke up. Etta was very, very smart and even knew a few beauty spells. She performed a quick one on Lily, making Lily's red hair turn into a very complicated and ornate bun. Etta brushed her own hair into a ponytail and ironed her robes until there were no wrinkles. Victoria woke up with a groan but set to work making herself look even more beautiful in honor of the first day of classes. Rory woke up a little bit late and went into hysterics. "Oh my God! I've got to shower and put my clothes on. Oh! What am I going to do?" With a bit of crying and a bit of yelling, Rory was dressed.  
  
The girls set down to the Great Hall with their schedules. Lily had Potions, DADA, Flying, History of Magic, Cooking the Magic Way and Foretelling the Future. She shared all of her classes with Victoria except for Cooking the Magic Way was replaced with 1000 Appearance Spells. She also shared Potions and DADA with Etta and Rory. Rory, of course, had a problem with her schedule.  
  
"I'm going to have to talk with McGonagall about my schedule because I signed up for Muggle Studies not Foretelling the Future! Oh My God! Classes start in an hour! Do I look okay? Potions with Professor Malfoy? He's supposed to be really hard!" Etta tried her best to comfort Rory to no prevail.  
  
Lily had History of Magic first with Professor Binns. Binns was a forgetful, sloppy, middle-aged man with black hair graying around his temples; dull, grey eyes covered with cracked bifocals; and an easygoing smile. He was also a very boring man who began his class with the Goblin War. The VERY boring Goblin War. Lily dozed off in his class, as did Victoria, leaning into her. The bell woke both of the startled girls who trudged off to Foretelling the Future with Madame Debardeau.  
  
Madame Debardeau was a very small woman with straight black hair and very French features. She wore a beaded shawl and a black, velvet gown covered in sequins. She was very wise and created eager students out of Victoria and Lily. The rest of the day was a blur, ending in a very tired Lily and Victoria.  
  
Lily was okay-looking, she wasn't gorgeous or incredibly ugly. She had thick, curly, mildly frizzy, red hair that she wore in two, fat, carrot- colored braids; very pretty bright green eyes, and porcelain-colored skin dotted with tons of freckles.. She was of average build, not fat and not thin, in the middle. She was generally well-liked and was friends with everyone. She and Victoria had become especially close, sharing secrets and exchanging crushes and experiences.  
  
Lily, Victoria, Etta, and Rory were sitting at dinner in the Great Hall with a couple of their other friends, the twins Lacy and Jenna Finnigan and Claire Sinistra when Professor Ripple, the headmaster silenced them. "We've got two extremely important announcements. Numero uno: The second Friday of every month will be spent in Hogsmeade. We've owled permission slips to your parents to sign. Nombre deux: After much consideration, we have decided to have a Halloween Ball, the whole school is invited. Th-" Professor Ripple was interrupted by the tall, greasy, seventh year, Argus Filch who, to earn extra money cleaned up after Hogwarts students. Rumor had it that he was a Squib. "And," Professor Ripple continued. "Dungbombs are prohibited on campus. Carry on."  
  
"Shit!" screamed Sirius angrily. "Damnitt!" Minerva McGonagall, a precocious 7th year and Head Girl gave Sirius an angry look. "Shit," James said. "You can't give him detention."  
  
"Detention for you too, Potter." Minerva said, with a superior air.  
  
Remus glanced at both James and Sirius who were grinning widely. "Damn, what'd you say, Nervous?" Minerva's eyes practically popped out of her head. "You get detention also Lupin! And my name is Minerva!" Minerva walked off in a huff. James, Sirius, and Remus slapped each other high- fives as Lily looked over at them in disgust. "They are so annoying." She said, wrinkling her nose. "Maybe," Rory said. "But their friend Peter is a total babe." Yuck. Lily thought. Yuck. 


End file.
